ultimate_super_smash_bros_bad_requests_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Super Smash Bros.: Bad Requests Edition.
Ultimate Super Smash Bros.: Bad Requests Edition is the sequel to Super Smash Bros.: Bad Requests Edition 2 and the second sequel of Super Smash Bros: Bad Requests Edition (Psst! The original was never made!) This game has all the worst smash requests duke it out one more time, plus some new faces, and a story that is slightly connected to the events of the predecessor, and more! List of Known Characters These characters are all presented in this game. * Goku (A Tier) * Chuck Norris (SSS Tier) * Spongebob and Patrick (C+ Tier) * Weegee (Infinity and beyond S Tier) * Random Microwave (B Tier) * Admins (F Tier) * Virtual Boy (B Tier) * Daisy (F- Tier) * Flipnote Frog (B- Tier) * Mordecai & Rigby (B Tier) * Pichu (Á Tier (aka negative tier)) * Spam (F Tier) * Miku (D Tier) * Akaito (B Tier) * Soldier (Hat Simulation 2) (B Tier) * Zero Suit Wario (B Tier) * Bigley (B Tier) * Sakurai's Cat (A Tier) * Jontron (S Tier) * Totodile (B Tier) YES, YES! * Banana Peel (F Tier) * Clumsy Ninja (D Tier) * Sanic (A Tier) * Shrek (A Tier) * Gaben (D Tier) * Freddy Fazbear (A Tier) * Cory Baxter (B Tier) * Supra Mayro (B Tier) * Red of Darkness (A Tier) * King Koopa (B Tier) * Snoop Dogg (C Tier) * Shaq (B Tier) * Nyan Cat (Tier) * Lenny Face (B+ Tier) * Squidward (B Tier) * Reggie (B Tier) * Sanic Ball (D Tier) * Godzilla (A Tier) * Xbox One (C Tier) * Toad (D Tier) * Mr. Dew & Doritos (D Tier) * Goat (A Tier) * Smosh (C Tier) * Big Rigs (B Tier) * Orange (C Tier) * CD-I Link (D Tier) * Garfield (B Tier) * SCP (A Tier, cool story bro) * Eario (F Tier) * Spooky, Scary Skeleton (B Tier) * Missingno.(B Tier) * Dora (F- Tier) * Cow(A Tier) * ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ (A- Tier) * Sandbag (B Tier) * Frosty The Snowman (B Tier) * Pewdiepie (You mean that screaming guy? sorry but he's not in the game) * Scooby Doo (C Tier) * Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff (B Tier) * Mario (C Tier) * Pink Gold Meta Knight Hunt (B+ Tier) * Doge (A tier) * Foxy (S tier) * Hypnotoad (B- Tier) * Peter Griffin (A tier) * Brian & Stewie (B tier) * Bad Grammar Man (Z tier, in fact he got nerfed so he could kick Pichu out of the Z tier) * Miley Cyrus (D tier) * Meme Kong (Borderline between F and Z tier) * Mothra (S tier) * The other SCP (D- Tier, bad story bruh) * SPRINGTRAP (SPRINGTRAP TIER) * Ice Bear (A Tier) eh, what a pity for the ones that left. AND NOW FOR THE NEWCOMERS! (you can add more) * Sonic 2016 (B+ Tier) * Pingu (F tier) * Fried Emblem Guy (D+ Tier) * Muk (C Tier) * Nikki from Letterbox (C Tier) * Stickman (A Tier) * Mario 64 Chaos edition (B- tier) * Bowser 64 Chaos edition (D+ tier) * Kirby himself! (C Tier) * Doubtful floating black round head (A- Tier, the lethal joke character) * Arrow (C Tier) *Elmo (B Tier) *Fire Dedede (B Tier) *Bonzi Buddy (D Tier) *Amiibo (B Tier) Won't make a section for all of them, will instead make pages. Items * Mewtwo: Throw him at people to make them excited. Does nothing at all. * Toast Gun: Throws exploding toasters. * Yeah Bomb: Stuns opponents while they try to stop the yeah bomb. * Daisy: She's an item when she isn't fighting. * Character Swap: Changes the moveset between two fighters. Fun worthy. * Paper Mario: Like the Mewtwo item. * Piece of Paper: Does slight damage. * Report Bomb: Summons admins that ban opponents. * Li'l Sanic: runs forward * Pizza: Arriba! * Mexican Wario Gun: A lot of Mexican Warios come out of it. The last few fart. * Death Note: Write the opponent's name and have a K.O. guaranteed * Hot Dog & Corn Dog: (two items) Heals the player. * Dirty Underwear: if you hold this, it causes opponents to get away from you. * Bar of Soap: Cleans the battlefield. * Pepsi: Explodes. * Bar of Super Ultra Mega Mexican Nom Pepsi Launcher: it destroys the stage * Coca Cola: like Pepsi * Potato Cannon: shoots a lot of tuberculum * Sandbag: When sandbag joins the battle, his cousin Grassbag is in charge of getting beaten up. * Wii U Stylus: can be used as a sword * Potato Bazooka: the same as the potato cannon. There's a rare chance that it calls Bonzi Buddy wearing shades as Dedede breakdances and eats Dorito-flavored Mt. Dew. * Skull fish: turns the user into a big, eyeless fish with a skull for a head and floods the battlefield. It's so powerful it's extremely rare. * Powerful Hex Book: The title says it all. What a pity you can only slam people with it. * Shuvel: digs down the stage and makes a hole. Assist Trophies All AT from the previous ones return. * Minecraft Pyromaniac: puts TNT all around the stage, and it blows up. * Big Bully: Tackles opponents down the stage, but the opponents can also tackle it down the stage. * Mario Maker Effects: Does nothing but annoy. * Assist Trophy Case: Summons ten random assist trophies. * Shia LaBeouf: Motivates whoever summoned him, gaining a boost in attack and speed. Add more perfavore please! Stages Returning: * DK's Dong Fantasy * Bikini Bottom * Smash Bros. Community * Inside Ridley * Final Destination * Art Academy Sketchpad * Hatty's Profile * Jose * Freddy's Pizzaria * Cory in The House * Supra Mayro Kratts * The Bard's Basement * The Legend of Zelda Community * Shrek's Swamp * Airplane. * Darude * Football Field * Youtube * Hotel Bigley * Planet Namek * Racetrack (Pixar Cars) * deviantArt * Freddy's Family Diner * User jail * The park * Forgotten Road (Big Rigs) * BrodyQuest: * Doomship: New Stages: Add more if you want. Bob-Omb Mariofield: A traveling stage. It starts in the summit with King Bob Omb, then it goes down, and finishes where Mario starts in SM64. Since this is a Chaos edition rep, and not a Mario rep, lots of random things happen, such as the travel starting again without finishing, or one character becomes a black hole. The Thin Ice: A big block of ice. Nothing else but the fact it slowly melts and that it is slippery. Letterbox: It is a flying mail, and at times you must jump into another mail. After 2 minutes of fighting, a walking nintendo logo destroys the stage, and all fighters fall into a platform. Nothing happens. The music stops, and no characters are willing to slam the faces of others. 10 seconds later, a text appears, saying R.I.P. Letterbox 2011-2012, sad music starts playing, and all characters are depressed. Later, everything starts all over again. Modes: Add more if you want. * Classic Mode: A classic adventure, as the name implies. You fight through various... fights, and at the end you fight Master Foot and Crazy Foot. If you beat it on 5.0 difficulty or higher, you can fight Master Core. * All Star Mode: Fight all the characters in order of when they were created * Slamming the jam: The replacement for Home-Run Contest. Slam the ball and throw it to Michael Jordan so he can jump through the wall. * SSE: Like Brawl's adventure mode. Includes cutscenes. (See story section below for more detail.) * Stage Builder: You can create a stage. * Mode Builder: You can make a mode here. * Smash Run: Fight through a giant stage for five minutes, gathering stat boosts, then face off against opponents in a random event such as Team Battle with Reflectors, Race, or a Free-For-All. * Online Mode: Play online with friends or strangers. * Admin Smash: Like Multi-Man Smash. * Masterpieces: View and play demos of games from the community. Story Chapter 1: The Beginning The story mode won't cover the whole roster. At the end of the second game, The Smashers defeat the Kid with the eleventh hour ranger, Bigley, and since the threat to the World of Trophies is over, most of the smashers return home. Except Chuck Norris. They say lightning can't strike twice, but Chuck is fighting a new enemy in the mid-air stadium. A rusty, middle-aged Sonic, Sonic 2016, about an hour after the kid is defeated. You can choose between either, but the result will be the same, Chuck Norris defeating Sonic. After Sonic is defeated, a suspicious looking person named Carr I. Coche congratulates Chuck Norris for his remarkable win, however, it ends up being a trap, and Carr I. Coche "corrupts" Chuck Norris with a gun, and traps him inside said gun. Carr lets go of the gun, and takes off his disguise. It turns out Carr I. Coche was a polygonal version of Bowser, Bowser Chaos Edition, and tries to finish Sonic off. However, Nikki from SwapNote/Letterbox flies on by with a letter, and helps Sonic defeat Bowser. When he's defeated, however, It turns out that was a decoy. Bowser is ready to drop a corrupting bomb, a bomb that destroys everything around it and deforms space-time, "corrupting" it. Both heroes fly away, and Bowser Chaos Edition drops the bomb, everything is destroyed, leaving a REKT BY CORRUPTERS mark in the stadium. As if by magic, the corrupting gun with Chuck Norris is left intact, but Bowser doesn't pick it up, as he has thousands of these. Chapter 2: Trying to escape. Meanwhile, Sonic and SwapNote Nikki manage to escape the mid-air stadium, but the explosion was still strong enough to reach them, and they fall down, landing in a swamp. The two go explore it, and find Shrek. Shrek is love and life, so he witlessly joins their team, and then fills the cameraman's butt with his love, obviously off-screen. While in the destroyed stadium, The Corrupting gun is still there, with Chuck Norris inside, but he's unable to get out. However a mysterious stickman holding an Arrow and a Banana Peel tells Chuck Norris they'll find together the exit if he follows him, as they're both looking for the exit. At the end of the journey, they fight two other stickmen, and they all get out, only to find out the stadium completely ruined. They try to find out who did it, and kick their mofokin ass. When Chuck Norris somehow sees all evidence leading to Sonic 2016 and their team, they all start fighting until they discover they have the same ideals (what Bowser is up to). So they team up. Chapter 3: Muk. Without knowing it, all the heroes mentioned above stepped, when running, on the Sludge Pokémon, Muk. Muk takes a little crawl (saying walk is just wrong) to an abandoned mall in the middle of nowhere and explores it. Under one of the fallen shelves, Muk finds a small, orange frog, the Flipnote Frog. Soon, they see a figure rushing and corrupting everything in its track. It turns out to be a possessed Paul Blart riding a Segway. The Flipnote Frog doesn't really know what's going on, so Muk takes on the Mall Cop itself. After Blart is defeated, he explodes. Muk decides to keep exploring the mall, but it doesn't leave the frog behind. Instead the frog gets protected by the Sludge Pokémon. When Muk thinks everything has ended, a gold statue of Paul Blart appears out of nowhere, and fights Muk. Since the statue gets no damage from Muk's attacks, Muk eventually gets exhausted. Until a big, hand-drawn esque bomb appears out of the Flipnote Frog's mouth and it gets thrown at the statue, destroying it and revealing a purple gorilla, Bonzi Buddy. Bonzi Buddy was actually intended to be everyone's buddy instead of annoying spyware, and due by this misunderstanding, he was forced to join the Corruption Army, an army full of the most evil beings in the entire world. After explaining this, Bonzi joins Muk's team. Chapter 4: The Mission. A mysterious figure is shown in the middle of a sandstorm with Darude-Sandstorm unfittingly playing, and it turns out to be the Fried Emblem Guy, who has been sent to the desert in order to sneak up in the Illuminati's Pyramid. The Pyramid opens its doors with special tickets, and the Fried Emblem Guy uses his magic to cheat, but he's instantly thrown away by the pyramid. So the Fried Emblem Guy thought the only solution was to buy a ticket like everyone does. Fried Emblem Guy tries to get a ticket from the Bad Advice Mallard, but when the Mallard realized he's not on the corrupters' side, he gets angry and fights the Fried Emblem Guy, but he fights back and defeats the Mallard. The Bad Advice Mallard, scared, says he can get as many tickets as he can if he promises to leave him alone and never show up around him. The Fried Emblem Guy uses the tickets to enter the Pyramid, and soon finds Clumsy Ninja, using his hidden acrobatic powers from the previous game. Both stare each other for a long time until they both find it's best to ignore one another. Clumsy Ninja was always ahead of the Fire Emblem Guy but he entered the hall where Bowser was doing a speech. Then, Clumsy Ninja saw something that scared him and made him lose his style. When the Fried Emblem Guy entered the hall, Clumsy Ninja was trapped inside a cage, while a three-headed dog, Tri-hellius, tries to electrocute/burn/freeze Clumsy Ninja. With magic, the FEG made the cage's bars disappear, with Clumsy Ninja falling and accidentally stunning the dog. The dog Tri-hellius then attacks the duo, but he is beheaded (and turned smaller as a result) by their attacks. While the dog recovers and Bowser tells him to attack, The Doubtful Floating Black Round Head (DFBRH) doubts that, somehow convincing the dog to kill and attack Bowser. Bowser then reveals he wasn't killed, as that was a clone of him. The Fried Emblem Guy's team escapes as the audience boos and Clumsy Ninja brings the DFBRH with him. Later, the Fried Emblem Guy is absorbed by the sand, and Clumsy Ninja can't rescue him because the sand is too dense. However DFBRH doubts that and the sand is sucked by a hole. The team enters the hole, explores a fiery cave, and in the end, there's all the sand. Clumsy Ninja throws a rock at it, and it melts upon touching the sand. However, DFBRH doubts that and the sand disappears. They find a house, and enter. Chapter 5: Dangers. Upon entering the house, they see Bowser and co. sucking the energy of the Fried Emblem Guy. Bowser explains what he's doing, and sends Power Suit Wario against Clumsy Ninja and DFBRH. Clumsy Ninja grabs a taco before starting the fight, powering him up, and then takes on Power Suit Wario. Power Suit Wario is surprisingly defeated. Then Bowser is surprised after seeing two Fried Emblem Guys, and the one that is getting his energy sucked evaporates. The Fried Emblem Guy explains he used a clone of himself right as he exited the Illuminati's Pyramid. Then he teleports outside and paralyzes Bowser. Heading to the Main Town to claim they have completed their mission, they find that a CGI Mouse, Little King John, and a bunch of photorealistic mice are destroying Main Town with the biggest Potato Knishes in the world. The Fried Emblem Guy's team fight the mice, win, and they all flee. The heroes try to find out what happened. Chapter 6: Le Premiere. Muk, Bonzi Buddy, and the Flipnote Frog are invited to the premiere of a mystery movie. When they're there, Bowser 64 Chaos Edition comes out of nowhere and says that movie will hypnotize whoever sees it, and then the team covers their faces, angering Bowser. Then, Mario 64 Chaos Edition comes out of nowhere too, turns giant, punches the platform Bowser is standing in, and throws him forward. That was actually a clone of Bowser. Bowser appears and tells the team they will be forced to watch it. The Flipnote Frog's team escapes, and go through many different routes, defeat King Bob-omb, Golem, and a generic big mole, and reach what seems to be the end. It's just a room made of ice, with a gigantic cone of ice cream in the middle. The team starts discussing about what seems to be going on, until the Flipnote Frog licks the ice cream. Mario 64 warns the Frog about the possible dangers, until the Flipnote Frog offers the polygonal, victim to the chaos around him, plumber some ice cream from it. The Ice Cream cone turns out to be alive, and attacks Muk, Bonzi Buddy, the Flipnote Frog and Mario 64, sparking the eighth boss fight in just six chapters. Soufflin, the Ice Cream Cone is defeated. However, Bowser 64 comes in his koopa clown car, and breathes fire at the room, causing the heroes to fall. Chapter 7: Falling forever. It's been 30 minutes since the Flipnote Frog's team started falling due by the Ice Room melting, and they're not even thrilled, more like tired. Due by the mystery of this, the team decides to explore what they'll be possibly experiencing for the rest of their miserable lives. After a long and tedious trip, which included the blast line and (yes) floating Thwomps as cons, and the ability to jump an infinite amount of times in mid-air as a pro, they finally see light. The heroes head toward the light. Chapter 8: Bowser's New Airship. 5 chapters since their last appareance, Chuck Norris' team and Sonic 2016's team haven't found anything new about the Corruption Army. However, it turns out that Bowser 64 made a new airship, and then revealed that they had (and realized) plans for the whole world. Now that the Corruption Army was even harder to beat, Bowser asked the heroes if they still wanted to beat them. When they answered "yes" Bowser flied away laughing, and Chuck Norris knocks down his airship with an uppercut. The teams enter the airship as it goes down, and then Bowser 64 sends repairmen for the airship and hordes of Koopas against the heroes. All Koopas are defeated, but the Airship is successfully repaired at the same time, and Bowser starts making the airship fly up. The heroes then make a tour through the airship, and halfway through, Bowser gets some kind of whatever through the Internet. At the end, The heroes fight that some kind of whatever (actually Daroach or whatever shizzle) and upon defeat it explodes. Bowser, angry, tries to make the airship crash and warn every passenger about their permanent fate.